Steven Universe: The Second Shot
by yoshi3000
Summary: All Steven wanted was a movie night alone with Connie, and hoo boy he didn't get it. He got a monstrous fight! Steven X Connie (Suggestive themes and minor violence) -Please Review and Recommend-


The scene starts with Steven coming out the shower in a bathrobe. He spent the day cleaning, and he wanted to smell nice for his date. He invited Connie over for a movie, so he wanted to look his best. Even though he invited Connie over for a movie and video games, but he was worried about interference from Gems mostly from Pearl and Amethyst.

The Gems had return on cue from another mission but covered in white goo.

"Hey guys!" Steven said happily.

"Hey Steven!" The three said in unison.

"Whoa, Steven's got beanbag chairs." Amethyst said excitedly diving for one.

" **NO!** " Steven said tackling her like a football player.

Steven had said that he spent the afternoon cleaning his room, and he didn't want her to mess it up. This warranted a surprised look from the Gems especially Pearl.

"It look as though you're preparing for something." Pearl said getting a face towel to wipe her face.

"Yeah…I am." Steven said blushing before diving into a pile of clothes.

He comes out finally dressed in his normal clothes. He took out his sweater and cap preparing to head out into town.

"First, I need to hit up the Big Donut for some things." He said taking up his cheeseburger backpack, and got on his blue bike.

"By the way, Amethyst, remember my half of prize money from tag-team wrestling last week. I want $60 out of it." Steven said right before getting to the door.

Amethyst ponied up the cash by taking it out from her "Victoria's Secret Compartment", and as soon as he got it, he was gone.

"Amethyst, how much did you and Steven make at that tournament?" Garnet said stoically yet curious.

"I made a heavy bet on my persona against some rich guy, and ended up with a quarter million, not counting the two thousand in prize money." Amethyst said in a rather cocky tone. "It's kinda funny how I'd the only one with a paying job."

Garnet wasn't going to continue on about it and let it go. She exit through her door to go and train deep within the temple, leaving Pearl and Amethyst to make small talk.

They soon ended up wondering about Steven as the scene cuts to outside. Steven realized he could ride his lion there instead of using his bike to make his run quick. His lion (which for the sake of this story will refer to as Leo) was coming back from wandering around the city.

"Hey there, buddy!" Steven said embracing him.

He got on Leo's back as Leo raced for the city. We jump cut to the city where Jenny is serving pizza to her cool friends, Sour Cream and Buck. Reynaldo and Onion were another table.

"Man, I need something for today's post." Reynaldo said fiddling with his phone.

Steven rode by on Leo only stopping to get Leo a snack. As Steven got off, he rushed inside to make an order. Leo waited outside leaving everyone else in utter shock.

"Is that real or am I hallucinating?" Sour Cream said dropping his pizza on Jenny's shoes.

" **No, it's real!** **It's my new post to my blog, Keep Beach City Weird!** " Reynaldo said snapping a photo and working away on his laptop.

Onion walked up to Leo in awe, astounded by the pink but somehow manly fur. Leo didn't mind the attention today and merely kept calm. Inside Steven ordered a meat lover's large pizza, and said it was for the lion.

"Steven, I like you, but please cut it out about the lio… **Sweet black on a Popo, is that a lion?!** " Kiki said switching from sassy to alarm.

"What's all the racket out here… **Holy crap, there's a lion at the door!** " Kofi said feeling faint.

Steven got his pizza from Kiki, who was so dumbfounded she couldn't say a word at him. Kofi merely said in few words, "I wouldn't believe that unless I saw with my own eyes."

Steven came out with the box of pizza, when Onion was just about to pet its mane.

" **Hey guys, can't stay, in a major hurry!** " Steven said getting on his lion.

The two set off and now we cut to the Big Donut. Lars and Sadie are talking plans for some rave that Lars was invited to, but Steven and Leo enter the store. Sadie doesn't notice when they come in, until she turns and gets a face full of pink.

" **What the heck is that?!** " Lars says backing up falling on top of Sadie.

" **Get off me, Lars!** " Sadie spouted pushing him off.

Both got up, but couldn't stay much to Steven as they were staring at his lion.

"Its official, his lion is way bigger than your snake." Sadie said chuckling to herself.

"Hey Lars and Sadie, I need a dozen of donuts, microwaveable popcorn, chocolate malt balls, and a tub of nachos with cheese." Steven said getting off Leo.

"Coming right up, but what's with the occasion?" Sadie said getting a variety of donuts into a box.

"Movie and games with a *blush* lady friend." Steven said getting ready to pay over.

" **Well look, Steven finally hooked it up with the bookworm, what a joke!** " Lars said laughing it off.

"You weren't laughing when I saved you from the moss." Steven said with a serious look.

"That was cool, but that pussycat pink lion is even pinker than your gem." Lars said laughing even harder.

Steven is visibly upset, but tries to keep his cool. Leo noted this and eyed down Lars with a menacing glare, but Lars moshed it off.

"Lars, maybe you quit screwing around with the magical lion like you can prevent him from tearing you into shreds!" Sadie yelled worried. "If he mauls you, I'm not coming in until he's done."

" **It's pink!** " Lars said before taunting the lion. **"What is it going to stare me to death?"**

 **Leo stared stoically into Lar's eyes and breathed calmly. That was before he unleashed his sonic roar literally blowing his clothes off his skin, even his shoes. Sadie couldn't help but a blank stare downwards red as ever. Steven got the items out of Sadie's hands, paid for it, and left on Leo. Steven didn't even note what Leo did to Lars**

" **Stop staring!** " Lars yelled using a box of cereal to cover himself.

"I…can't stop myself…" Sadie said blankly.

We cut back to Steven as he arrives back home to the Gems and Greg. Steven seemed rather surprised by his dad being at the Gems base. He seemed to casually dressed but in black.

"Hey dad, what are doing here?" Steven asked as he and Leo carried in the bags of stuff they bought.

"Oh, I'm just here to drop off a memento to you guys, I'd figure the team should have this." Greg said rather sincere.

He got into his bag and pulled what looked like a scroll, and untied the bow with a quartz on it. He rolled it opened to show an artist drawing of a younger Greg Universe and Rose together seemingly posing.

"Three people worked on it for us, they were traveling artist on a trip to an expo. I think their pen names are at the bottom." Greg said handing it over to Garnet.

"This is really well-drawn." Garnet said stoically, before having a slight smile.

"The kanji marks at the bottom look like they weren't apart of the picture." Pearl said to Greg.

"They aren't, I remember writing it on there where she was pregnant with Steven. I can't read Japanese, but I figured one of the words was Steven." Greg said.

He began to leave saying he has business to attend to, and hugged his son before he left. Pearl looked closely at the kanji, and gasped.

"What is it?" Garnet asked.

"It says to…believe. Believe in Steven." Pearl said rather touched.

The Gems came to a conclusion that this message was for them, and Garnet wanted to put it somewhere. Steven decided to hold onto this, and prepared for Connie's visit. He set the plates and snack bowls, even getting the movies and game they'd watch and play.

"Ok, you can't deny it! You're planning something big aren't you?" Pearl said very excitedly.

"Ok, I admit it, yes, but it's not for you guys. It's for...for Connie. She's coming over tonight." Steven said admitting to the truth.

"Is that all?" Amethyst said plopping on Steven's beanbag.

"Yeah, she's coming at 8 and I wanted no interference from anyone." Steven said seriously.

Pearl and Amethyst promised, but Steven knew he had to make sure of this. He called for Garnet and asked her to keep the two out of his hair for tonight. Garnet stoically stared at Steven for seemed to be a full minute.

"All right, Steven. I'll make sure they stay put in their rooms or stay with me." Garnet said picking the two up and dragging them into the kitchen.

 **"** **Now Gems, I ask you nicely not to bother Steven while on his funky flow." Garnet said completely stoic on the inside.**

 **"** **Usually when you say that, there's a catch!" Amethyst said to her before both her and Pearl was dropped flat on their butts.**

 **Garnet walked to the toaster and unplugged it. Then she put it on the counter, and looked over at the Gems. She asked them if they saw that toaster there and they nod. Garnet summoned her gauntlets and smashed the toaster with one punch, scaring the other gems.**

 **"** **That will be you if you interrupt Steven or I catch you two bickering. Now move!" Garnet said to the two dragging them into the temple.**

Steven sighed a bit of relief as he pulled out a box from under his bed, which held a bunch of DVDs, unaware to Steven, Amethyst slipped in new ones. Soon it was eight, and Steven was ready for her. There was a knock on the door, and Steven haphazardly went to open it. There was Connie wearing a black sun dress, blue scarf, and a white backpack.

"Hey Connie…" Steven said nervously blushing.

"Hey Steven." Connie said blushing.

Behind Connie, Leo strode in and fell asleep next to the couch. Connie came in and took a seat, where Steven rolled in the snacks.

"I know your parents wouldn't allow, but I figured this might be your only chance to try this." Steven said opening the box of donuts.

"So you do remember? Man, I've been dreaming about having one of these!" Connie said taking one of the plain donuts.

She bit into it while he unpacked the DVDs which were organized thanks to Pearl.

"Ok, we got action, animated, comedy, romance, and a bunch of anime movies." Steven said looking through them.

"Hm…how about Dragon Power: The Road to Power?" Connie said picking up the DVD.

"Sounds foreign, now you want apple or grape soda?" Steven said to her.

She choose apple, and Steven skipped off to the fridge to get her one. But down below within the temple, something was about to go down. Pearl and Amethyst were playing cards in Amethyst's room trying to at least get along, when Garnet came running up to them.

"I think we may have a problem. I have detected creatures on route to attack here to try to get inside the temple. We have to defend the outside from attack!" Garnet said to them.

"Gotcha, commander." Amethyst said chilled out before beating Pearl with a full hand.

" **What about Steven?!** " Pearl said in a panic.

"It would be risky to put him and Connie in the temple, unless he could access Rose's room again." Garnet said trying to think of something. However, a loud growling was heard from outside. The three silently slipped out the temple and across Steven's room without him and Connie noticing.

The beast was a monstrous one coated with a substance harder than steel. Four legged, three headed, and covered in spikes; it almost looked like a Hydra. It was coated in gemstones and had glowing white eyes.

" **Keep it away from the temple!** " Garnet said springing forward at the creature.

" **I want to know how it found us!** " Pearl said spawning her blade and charging at it.

" **Less talk, more melee!** ' Garnet said summoning her gauntlets.

Amethyst whipped the creature across the face sending it into the ocean to the surprise of Pearl. Soon the battle was on as heavy metal played as the Gem took the beasts. While they were fighting Lars, Sadie, and the cool kids were on lawn chairs watching the battle.

"I keep forgetting how lucky we are, we have free entertainment." Buck Dewey said to Jenny.

"Yeah, and the best part is Lars can get us soda for free." Jenny said before drinking down a bottle of root beer.

"Anything for my friends!" Lars said before turning to Sadie and whispering, "Thanks for paying for those sodas."

Sadie sighed but seemed happy she could spend with Lars outside of work. Sadie told Lars that since she did this, that he'll dipose of the old ,expired , and smelly cooking oils. Lars groaned, but Sadie cut him a look, and he complied.

Back inside, they were watching the movie completely unaware of the battle outside for they were saturated in the movie.

"Woah, I can't believe Automoton Eight was crushed by Black Ribbon Army." Steven said munching on donuts.

"Yeah and you got an uncut copy of this." Connie said taking off her lensless glasses. "I can't believe you found one."

"Yeah well, Amethyst and sometimes Pearl are huge anime junkies." Steven said with a light blush.

For a moment, they weren't watching the movie but each other. The moment seemed to have ambiance as the two started to blush. Slowly it seemed Connie was going in for a kiss, but then Pearl came crashing through the window hitting the wall.

" **Pearl!** " Steven shouted as Leo woke up from the commotion.

"Steven, I'm so sorry I interrupted your date, we're just trying to take care of a minor threat." Pearl said getting back up laughing like a crazy person.

Pearl jumped through the window was blasted back into the room thanks to the Gem Hydra's plasma breath. Amethyst tripped the creature using her whip on its legs.

"I got a name for this monster, Crystal Cerebus! What do you think?" Amethyst said as the beast rose.

"That's actually sensible." Garnet said rather surprised.

 **C. Cerebus got closer to the house and Steven and Connie came outside to see what was going on. The sight of Steven drove the monster even as its eyes glowed a piercing red. It bellowed a roar, and it opened its mouth again. The creature begin to charge a beam within its mouth. That's Leo unleashed a sonic roar to clash with Crystal Cerebus. However, Cerebus was getting the drop on Lion, but Steven had an idea. He threw a rock at C. Cerebus to gain his attention and fury.**

 **"** **Come and get me!" Steven said taunting it by blowing a raspberry.**

 **He made a run for it to the shock of everyone as C. Cerebus began to chase after Steven into town. He kept running until he noticed Lars disposing a box of old cooking oil. Steven got an idea, and took that box from Lars. He would yell about that if Cerebus didn't scare him into hiding in the trash. Steven stopped in his tracks, and Cerebus was about to unleash another plasma blast. Steven threw the box right before it unleashes the blast causing a giant explosion completely destroying the beast. Its shards sprayed all over the please, slicing stuff and people's clothes. Steven was miraculously unscathed due to him summoning his shield, but the Gems and everyone else weren't so lucky.**

"Great job, Steven! Clever using that cooking oil as an explosive, but how did you know it would work?" Amethyst said to him.

"Are you crazy?! He could have been killed." Pearl said to Amethyst clearly angry.

"But he's not, he's fine. Well done, Steven." Garnet said picking up the monster Gem and letting Steven bubble it away.

"Um, guys. First, you all need to put some clothes on, and two, we should run." Steven said to them.

They looked down to notice that the shards practically left them nearly naked. Before they could attend to that, Steven pointed to an angry Lars and Jenny.

They were rather slashed up by the shards, and Jenny was mostly angry that is was a new top she worked for was shredded. The Gems vanished, but they forget Steven.

"Oh crap… You guys forgot about me!" Steven yelled worried.

Garnet swooped for Steven in time before Lars could grab him. Back at their base, Connie and Leo were waiting for Steven. When he entered, Connie immediately hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're okay! So did you beat it?" Connie said to him.

"Of course, we can beat anything that comes our way. I'm a Crystal Gem!" Steven proudly said to her.

The Gems slipped back into the temples to rest and recover, and Steven and Connie were about to finish their movie. Connie looked over at the time and noted she had to go. Her parents wanted to pick her up near Funland Amusement Park. Steven was rather disappointed and he remember his dad saying always take a second shot to make your mark if you miss.

Steven and Connie were outside, but Connie noticed the disappointed Steven.

 _"_ _Hey Steven…" Steven said rather lovingly._

 **Steven was ask what, only to get a kiss from Connie by complete surprise. He did kiss back, but it was rather short. Connie pulled away to say her goodbyes, before hurrying off to meet up with her parents. Steven walked in feeling rather accomplished, and he plopped on the beanbag chair. Sensing Connie was gone, the Gems came out. Amethyst and Pearl fell on their faces apparently trying to listen in through the door. When Garnet saw this, she wasn't pleased at this.**

 **"** **You two, in the temple, my room now! You both will dealt with when I get down there." Garnet said throwing them right through the Gem door.**

 **She calmly walked over to Steven to ask how it went. Although Steven was a bit glum by being cut short, but he showed satisfaction. Garnet rubbed him and she told him to head off to bed. At the midnight hour, Steven awoke to get a snack only to hear loud whaps coming from inside the temple. However, Steven could not hear Amethyst and Pearl's screams of agony. So we end on Steven about to sleep when suddenly hears Amethyst shouting rather loudly, "Garnet, stop! We'll stop, just please stop using those gauntlets on us!" *SMACK!* Pearl screamed, "Do you really have to hit us on our *WHAP*..." Steven got under the covers shuddering a bit as the screen fades to stars. *pop!***


End file.
